


Greed

by Voldy_pooh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Being Crowley, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldy_pooh/pseuds/Voldy_pooh
Summary: When the muse hits about Crowley desire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> be nice with me, English isn't my native language. Thanks for read.

Crowley is a demon and the King of Hell; he is proud about himself, about who he is and how he does things. He has a little dirty secret that nobody knows about because it could be seen by other demons as betrayal. He desires a new lover, but his eyes were placed on someone who he shouldn’t want. He wants an angel.

That angel is Castiel, Winchester’s little pet, one of Chuck’s favorite sons and the cutest and naive creature. At first, it was only curiosity, the vessel of the Seraphim was a handsome man, and then he started to care about the divine creature, even when he said it was only because he needed to use the angel for his own purpose. 

But now he feels lust and greed, two beautiful sins and he wants to put his hand all over that beautiful angel and he wants to profane his body. Right now he is really busy keeping his power over hell, but one day he’ll put his hands over the angel and only then he would satisfy his greed.


End file.
